Irresistible
by graciabelle
Summary: I never imagined that life can be so sweet when she's around. I mean she's sweet inside and out. This is Hiruma's POV about his relationship with Mamori - his damn girlfriend. Rated T for Hiruma's pottymouth


Irresistible

This is my first fanfic about my favorite couple of Eyeshield 21 – HiruMamo…

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of its character… So here it goes, I'm so excited please I need your review for a newbie like me!.

"_I never imagined that life can be so sweet when she's around. I mean she's sweet inside and out. She likes sweet as usual, who the hell in this_

_world who never acknowledge her monstrous appetite when it comes in those cream puffs. Her scent that smells like cherry blossoms that seems_

_like following me though I know she's far from me. Looking into her ocean blue eyes that make me drown in so much emotions – of I don't know if_

_this is love or something – but I know that what I feel for her is special and I fucking hate because it can destroy me no matter how much I fight it._

_I feel her movements on my side, and I watch her chest. She breathes in a same rhythm like I do_".

"Y-Yoichi, you're awake already?" her blue eyes mesmerizing me again.

"Well of course, fucking girlfriend. It's already ten in the morning and you're still snoring". I still always prepare some taunts to annoy her.

"I'm not snor-, wait! What? It's ten already?" she looked into the alarm clock on the bedside table and she immediately pull herself off the bed –

with the covers "Oh no! Yoichi, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Why should I? You are cuddling into me like a baby." I twitched my lips to make myself irritated about it but I know that she knows that I like it

very much. She sat on the edge of the bed and I moved on her rear side, caressing and kissing her smooth back. "I guess you got tired about _last _

_night_".

"My mom is going to kill me. I have to go. See you later, okay!" she didn't listen to what I said and instead she kissed my cheek and went to the

dresser. This is my apartment but she always have a _spare_ of clothes here – about twenty which I bought for her, so she can change her clothes

whenever she desires. I searched for my boxer shorts and there it is mixed with her clothes that she wore yesterday. I put it on again and went

to the kitchen. Not that long and she hurriedly went out.

"I'm going! There's food in the fridge just reheat it, okay!" she is just like a wind, a strong wind that will anything that is in her way. But she will

not get out in my den that fast.

"Hey!" I said in a thick and low tone and abruptly she turned her head directly at me. Her hair that is in disarray is dancing in her face. And within

that second her questioning stare turned into a flirty one, her lips curved into a smile and she called me using her finger – like she's pulling an

invisible thread.

I feel a little hazy creating a crease on my forehead, but then like an _invisible thread_ I found myself moving to the place where she stands. _It's not _

_what I expected. She should be the one who will move, in my order but then again she pulled me closer to her side._

"Now, what?" Mamori stared intensely into my eyes while I'm still in a middle of daydreaming.

"Well, at least comb your hair". I wiped those hairs away from her face and she instantly managed to comb it with her hand.

"Thanks!" with that smile of hers, I leaned down and caresses her lips with mine. As expected, sweet as ever. She broke that kiss when her

phone rang.

"I'm really in hurry, okay. Good-bye." With that, she went out of my apartment leaving the sweet scent she always carries. Every woman has their

trade scent and I know her scent that attacks from the very first day we met.

RRRRRRRRRRR….RRRRRRRRRR…

It's the phone that vibrated on my table.

"Yoichi, you wore boxers in a wrong way" that message came from that fucking girlfriend and I know that at the back of her mind, she giggles to

death in a way that she can be mistakenly judge as a moron. I'm not like this before. I'm not a kind of _devil_ who can easily be lost in words. But

now that this _fucking angel_ appeared, I don't know myself anymore. It drives me crazy and she's _irresistible._ Damn it!

This is Hiruma's point of view about his relationship with Mamori, well what you think? hot or not…


End file.
